


【万十】隐信2：发信

by Riviruru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviruru/pseuds/Riviruru
Summary: tag难道不是攻的名字在前面吗。。没找到参考！先这么打吧。。万十可怜qaq双性X双性借了一（亿）点背景设定，不走原剧情。全是瞎掰。【重点】：此章为万十运动情节，并且没有表剧情，十代左唯禁入！
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	【万十】隐信2：发信

1

“大哥是不是不会回来了……”丸藤翔整理完卡组之后不禁又一次向门口望去。

想不到居然是看起来什么都不懂的大哥先脱离了处男的身份，还是和万丈目……

丸藤翔至今仍有些不能相信。

真的怎么想怎么都觉得违和啊。

这两个人看起来根本就不是能去做那种事的组合吧？！

话说谁会是TOP的一方呢？按照大哥和万丈目的性格，说不定要先来一场决斗……

这样看来，结果已经很明显了。

丸藤翔用手支着脑袋。

大哥是TOP的话……

想象中游城十代冲着床上的万丈目准伸出三根手指：“赢了！”

场景突然朝着无厘头的方向奔去。

都是什么乱七八糟的……

回过神的丸藤翔面色诡异地晃了晃头。

总之居然就这样轻易地做了重要的决定，两个人都好胡闹。

正当他想到这里时，宿舍的门开了。

丸藤翔猛地转头，看到了推门而入的游城十代。

“我回来啦。”游城十代冲他咧嘴笑着。

“你和万丈目做完了？”丸藤翔下意识地脱口而出，随后又觉得自己在说废话。

看大哥春风满面的表情，一定是做了的吧。

事实证明他想错了。

“没有啊。”游城十代倒在了自己床上，架着腿一晃一晃，“万丈目还没等做就跑掉了，我就回来啦。”

“这样啊。”丸藤翔说道。

“只好明天再继续了。”游城十代说。

丸藤翔怪异地看向游城十代。

“万丈目都逃走了，怎么还会和大哥做？”

“我们有约定啊。”游城十代说。

大哥真是守约啊，丸藤翔心想。

可惜万丈目并不会像他这样珍惜约定。

2

丸藤翔又一次想错了。

“哦。”万丈目准望着丸藤翔震惊的神色，转头去看游城十代，“你和他们乱说什么了啊？”

“我可什么都没说。”游城十代一脸无辜。

“呀，是万丈目君和十代君。”茂木木瓜夫懒洋洋地走了过来，“听说你们在一起做了？”

“哈？怎么连你这样的家伙也知道？”万丈目准问道。

“好歹你们也是南北大赛的对手啊，”茂木木瓜夫说道，“学园里都传遍了。”

“真过分啊，这样讨论别人的隐私。”游城十代撇了撇嘴。

“你这家伙居然也知道隐私。”万丈目准下意识吐槽，眼角余光却瞄到了明日香的身影，不禁掩饰般地哼了一声。

偏偏这时茂木木瓜夫还在问个不停：“喂喂，十代君，你们两个做的时候谁在上面啊？”

明日香似乎听到了他的问话，目光向这边扫来。

万丈目准的脸瞬间红掉，他下意识挺胸，理所当然地说道：

“当然是我啊。”

“当然是大哥啦。”

丸藤翔也在此时脱口而出，两人同时一愣，随后相互瞪视。

“你到底和他们乱说什么了啊？”万丈目准冲着游城十代嚷道。

“都说了我什么也没讲啊。”游城十代举起双手无奈道。

“怎么会是你，你决斗又赢不了大哥。”丸藤翔不服气地说道。

“只是运气暂时没转过来罢了，”万丈目准的脸色立马黑了，“而且我当TOP不是理所当然的吗，和决斗有什么关系？”

万丈目准的话少见地有道理，丸藤翔不禁语塞，他转头看向游城十代，只见对方正在点头。

“听起来很不错啊。”游城十代笑了起来。

3

万丈目准昨夜几乎是落荒而逃地跑出宿舍，直到冷静下来后才想起那其实是自己的住处。

等他再返回时，游城十代已经离开了。

万丈目准带着些许嫌弃——很嫌弃地看着游城十代的腿间。

“丑死了。”

虽然之前也在图片上看过，但是真正在现实中见到……

真是，太丑了。

果然我还是喜欢女孩子，万丈目准心想。

但为了天上院君，眼下也只得暂且忍耐。

“哪有啊，大家不都是这样。”游城十代听后有些不高兴，姿势丝毫不见收敛，依旧堪称豪放地坐在床上。

“转过去啦，磨磨蹭蹭的。”万丈目准不耐烦地说道。

“好的好的——”游城十代依言转了过去，随后又听对方说了句“趴下。”

—————————

万丈目准的手指在游城十代腿间随意戳弄。

或许是和正常男生一样垂坠着阴囊的缘故，游城十代的女性器官很是窄小，腿间的软肉蚌壳般紧闭在一起，只在外面露出一条整齐的缝隙。

微凉的手指不小心戳到了缝隙与阴囊之间的凹陷，游城十代立马发出一股粘腻的哼声，万丈目准下意识收手，他看了看自己的食指，指尖上面仿佛还残留着之前的微妙触感。

“切，一惊一乍地乱叫什么。”他掩饰般地抱怨着，手指却再次向那里摸去。

“还不是因为万丈目。”游城十代的声音从前面传来，“啊啊，又来了……啊！”

埋藏在肉缝顶端的蒂珠被外界的刺激唤醒，伸着头翘出一点，硬硬地硌在指肚上。万丈目准按着顶起的肉珠擦了两下，游城十代立刻惊叫着夹紧了大腿。

万丈目准几乎是瞬间兴奋了起来。

坏心的手指仿佛终于抓到了对方要命的把柄，用力将充血的阴蒂夹住搓拧，游城十代被蒂珠上又酸又重的快感刺激得扭腰挣扎，呻吟中屁股越抬越高，几乎顶到了万丈目准的脸上。

“好烫……呜呜要烧起来了……”

缝隙周围的软肉早就被溢出的水液浸得湿亮，此时正随手指的玩弄不断翕张，万丈目准用力掐了一下被玩得红肿的肉蒂，只见一股清液从缝隙深处涌了出来，落下一道细细的水线。

“下面……又尿出来了……”蹂躏的手指终于松开，游城十代本能向下摸去，略长的指甲在摸索中划过蒂珠敏感的表皮，腿间的嫩肉顿时一缩，淅淅沥沥地向外淋出水来。

“你这家伙……”眼前的景象实在太过刺激，万丈目准之前还在嫌弃对方，现在却被激得起了反应，不禁有些羞恼。

被黏液沾得湿滑的手指毫不客气地顶进闭合的肉缝里，将窄小的甬道强行撑开。

“疼、疼……住手啊万丈目！”游城十代被手指顶得又涨又痛，抬腿就想往前爬，却被万丈目准拉着腿强行固定在原地，眼睁睁感受着对方的手指向里深入。

“呜呜……要撑破了——”游城十代哀声求饶，手指却不停抠弄着阴蒂，贪婪的穴口将侵犯的手指吞得只剩下指根，每一次抽出都挽留般地蠕动收紧。

丰沛的水液随着手指抽插的动作流溢出来，在上面裹了一层晶莹的水光。

“哪有那么容易撑破啊！”万丈目准终于理直气壮起来，他之前一直忍受着游城十代的噪音，额头都有些冒汗，此时紧张与怨气一齐发作，泄愤般地又往里加了一根。

还未完全适应的穴口被迫着再次撑开，游城十代大叫起来，却被万丈目准训斥着闭嘴，委屈得直哼哼。

“万丈目好过分。”游城十代一边吞吃着万丈目准的手指一边抱怨。

常年摆弄着卡牌的手修长灵活，在软滑的穴道里不停搅弄，游城十代的声音在抽搅中逐渐模糊，熟红的穴口裹着白皙的手指，一动一动向里嘬吸。

万丈目准的喉间顿时有些发紧，他身前的男性性征早已上翘，此时正随着手掌的撸动不断往外吐着腺液。游城十代感到体内的手指抽去，下意识地回头去看，却被万丈目准叫住。

“别动。”

还没闭合的穴口被烫热的性器用力撑开，游城十代瞪大双眼，紧缩的穴肉瞬间将万丈目准的额角箍出一层细密的汗水。

软滑的内壁仿佛带着吸力的漩涡，差点将曾经的蓝院首席箍得当场射出。回过神后的万丈目准绷紧了下颌，报复似的大幅抽插起来，还没完全适应的窄小阴穴被带着些微弧度的肉刃一次次捅进深处，顿时被撑得有些变形。

“呜……”游城十代下意识地抓紧床单，感觉整个下身都被体内的阴茎撑得胀跳起来，激烈的快感仿佛烟花一样在体内接连炸开，他忍不住用力掐住自己的蒂珠，透明的爱液不住地从穴口流出。

“啊啊……太刺激了……万丈目……停一下啊啊啊啊！”滚烫的性器在紧密的肉道里用力冲撞，饱满的龟头每次都撞上最里面的肉环，不知道该害怕还是期待。游城十代被插得上面与下面一齐流水，即将被穿透的恐惧与灭顶的快感不断拉扯着残存的理智，他抬起湿漉漉的脸大声叫着，熟软的穴口在撞击中越缩越紧，随后蓦地一松，一大滩暖热的液体顿时喷涌出来，尽数浇在敏感的龟头上。

万丈目准闷哼着射了出来，装着精液的避孕套被他打结之后扔在一旁，他看着眼前瘫软在狼藉之中的游城十代，少见地有些心虚。

“喂，没事吧？”游城十代只急促地喘气，并没有回应他。万丈目准有些费力地将他抱起，被激烈插过的穴口一时间还不能完全闭合，滑腻的体液不可避免地沾到了手臂上。

“真没出息。”万丈目准小声嘀咕道。

“万丈目是在担心我吗？”突然出现的声音差点将万丈目准吓出一个趔趄。

他低头看去，只见游城十代心安理得地窝在怀里，抬手打了个哈欠：“感觉整个人变得都软绵绵了诶。”

“做这种事还挺舒服的嘛，万丈目。”对方这样说着，又露出了万丈目准十分熟悉的可恶笑脸。

万丈目准瞪着眼与游城十代对视，差点想把这个白痴直接扔下去。

一直都是这样，一直都是这样，在他以为已经足够让对方难堪，已经足够让对方恐惧的时候依旧毫无所觉地说出让他无力的话。

然而他绝不会承认自己的内心正因为对方的健气而放松下来。

虽然一直想着要打败游城十代，但他却并不想在这时看到对方萎靡的惨状。

做这种事……做这种事的时候，和决斗的时候，是不一样的。

——毕竟他是在向着吹雪师父所说的，成为“有经验的男人”为目标而修行的，假如对方模样凄惨，岂不是说明他的技术很差……

游城十代看着万丈目准变换不定的脸色，突然搂着脖子亲在了他的脸颊上。

“你干嘛！”万丈目准这回是真想将他扔下去了，“不要做这种恶心的事啊！”

“谁让万丈目一直在那里发呆，”游城十代一脸无辜，“而且哪里恶心了，明明更亲密的事情都已经在一起做过了。”

“知不知道羞耻啊你这个人！”


End file.
